Topsy-Turvy
by Mei Sanniang
Summary: Post war. Hinata's alternate personality manifested, and Sasuke may be responsible. RTN-Hinata/Sasuke.


A/N: Hello, readers! It's been quite some time, hasn't it? I had the most unrelenting urge to write a new SasuHina story after I read the last Naruto chapters. I won't spoil it for anyone who hasn't. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: So. Incredibly. Wrong.<strong>

A deluge of rain hit the field on the outskirts of the village. Before long, the lawn was completely saturated, even began to flood.

In a state of mild sedation, lavender eyes slowly opened, taking in the sight of abnormally dense clouds, flashes of lightning, and a profusion of raindrops.

"What… the fuck," The dark-haired girl quickly came to, her own words sounding garbled. She shot up, aggravated by the rain.

_The fuck am I doing out here? _

The girl steadily rose to her feet, cupping and pawing her ears to expel the wetness out of her ears.

_This is still Konoha._ She mused, surveying her surroundings. Everything seemed familiar, yet… the storm raging above her felt ominous.

The long-haired girl started towards the entrance of the village, walking its perimeter, past trees that even began to appear bogged down by the rain.

Not far ahead of her, she caught sight of the one classified as a missing nin the past few years. The familiarity stopped her in her tracks, setting all sorts of emotion ablaze in her - particularly, anger and rage.

_That's the fucker responsible for Neji-nii's death!_ She gritted her teeth. _…he's about to go into the village!_ She narrowed her eyes warily, setting one foot back behind her.

Within a split second, the girl propelled herself forward, sprinting directly at the cloaked individual.

"Uchiha!"

When Sasuke began to turn towards the feminine voice, he was given no time to react to the sudden assault. The impact resulted in him lying completely on his back, straddled by an insane girl, who was barely clothed with her short shorts and unzipped jacket, that inevitably led to his eyeing a set of bouncy, large br- -

"You fucking asshole!" A swift blow was delivered to the side of his face, forcing his head to turn sideways. "Because of you- because of you, my cousin is fucking dead!" She spat, unfazed that she was seated in a compromising position upon a very dangerous nin, with scant attire.

_Cousin…? Who is this girl?_ Sasuke cringed as a deep throb began in his cheekbone. The metallic taste in his mouth surprised him. This girl assaulting him surprised him. He never saw the attack coming with his left eye obscured.

She sat directly above his abdomen, her legs keeping his arms firmly to his sides. She raised her arm, prepared to deliver another blow to his face.

"Wh- what are you doing, Hinata-sama?!" The guard called out to her from the village gates.

The girl kept her fist suspended in mid-air, eyeing the hastily approaching person.

"What's it look like I'm doing?!" Hinata glared back at the immobile Uchiha beneath her, veins surfacing around her eyes. "I'm beating the shit out of this asshole!"

It wasn't that Sasuke was physically unable to throw her off of him. It was just that he'd never been physically assaulted by a kunoichi who managed to throw him off-guard before. Her attack placed him in a state of bewilderment, and all he could do was stare at her enraged features with his exposed right eye.

"Hinata-sama, stop!" The guard panicked at her side, uncertain of whether he should lay his hand on the angry kunoichi or call for help. He'd never seen the Hyuuga heiress so hostile. It was like she was a completely different individual, yet her appearance looked exactly the same… save for the really provocative, really wet clothes she was wearing. "Wh-why are you doing this?!"

"Why are you trying to stop me?!" She screamed, wrapping her slender fingers around her prey's neck. "I'm going to kill this fucking bastard for good, once and for all, and our village will know peace-"

"Oh god! H-help!" At the Uchiha's grimacing face, the guard screamed for help in the direction of the village. "Help! Help! She's trying to kill him!"

"Did I hear that right?" Hinata mused aloud, not easing her grip on the hypoxic Uchiha beneath her. "Why are you trying to save this traitor?!"

"H-Hinata-sama, he's been pardoned by the Hokage!"

"Why in her right mind would Tsunade-sama pardon you!?" Byakugan eyes centered on the Uchiha's face, her grip still not easing.

"Hinata! Stop!"

Rapid footsteps made splashes barely audible, overpowered by the torrents of rain.

"Hinata!" Hinata felt strong arms wrap around her exposed abdomen and lift her away from her victim.

"Let me go, Naruto-kun!" She demanded, kicking her legs as high in the air as she could to break her captor's grasp. When Haruno Sakura kneeled beside the Uchiha and began to heal him, Hinata's face fell and her wild thrashes began to recede. "What are you doing…? Why are you healing him, Sakura?! This is the man who wished to destroy Konoha, along with its inhabitants!"

"Hinata!" She felt Naruto's hands on her shoulders, spinning her around so she'd face him. "Hinata, what's wrong with you…? That was in the past! A year has passed since then, and Sasuke's been officially pardoned! Don't you remember?" Fierce blue eyes locked onto hers, and Hinata couldn't help but feel like everything around her was in disarray.

Instead of answering him, her brow furrowed. Reaching for a hidden knife in the recesses of her clothing, Hinata turned to face the Uchiha, and began to lunge.

But before she could close the distance, she felt a eep blow to her abdomen, knocking the air out of her lungs.

"Damn you, Naruto…" Hinata gasped her curse and plunged into oblivion.

…

"Did she just…?" The pink haired kunoichi stared with wide eyes and mouth agape with incredulity at the unconscious girl in Naruto's arms. "I've never seen Hinata like this before…"

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, either. His usually kind-hearted, timid girlfriend would never utter the most minor of obscenities or even curse another human being at that.

Then Naruto's eyes widened as a striking possibility hit him, "Unless she isn't… _our_ Hinata."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Sakura slowly rose to her feet, helping her object of affection stand in the process.

"A couple of years ago… Do you remember the alternate world we got stuck in, Sakura-chan?"

A moment of silence ensued.

"No, it's not possible. Obito's dead. The only other person capable of conjuring it would be…" Sakura trailed off, her eyes slowly traveling to the Uchiha beside her.

"Sasuke?!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Maybe it's just me and my dirty mind, but I think Sasuke would enjoy getting his ass kicked by a _very_ sexy girl with very minimal clothes on. I'll explain why Sasuke didn't lift a finger to save himself in the next chapter. :) I realize that my writing style may have tremendously changed. Please give me your feedback. If you did enjoy my old writing style, I'll just need some practice to get back in the habit of writing detailed and perceptive sentences. If you don't mind or even enjoy this new way of writing, please let me know as well. I appreciate your feedback!


End file.
